Perfekcja
by Atramciu
Summary: Courtney i Duncan wiele przeżyli podczas udziału w Totalnej Porażce. Przez sprawę z Gwen, ich związek rozpadł się nieodwracalnie. Minęło 7 lat, a Duncan wciąż jest pełen wątpliwości wobec słuszności swoich czynów. Wyrzuty sumienia atakują go co jakiś czas, drażniąc bliznę, którą pozostawiła po sobie Courtney. W końcu nadarza się odpowiednia okazja, by mógł naprawić swój błąd.


_Na początku starałam się ignorować jego istnienie. To był po prostu zwykły matoł, z którym nie dało się porozmawiać na żaden sensowny temat, ponieważ jego brak jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o świecie oraz niezwykła umiejętność doprowadzania mnie do białej gorączki, sprawiały, że nie chciałam go nawet poznać. Jednak im dłużej byłam zmuszana do spędzania z nim czasu, tym bardziej odkrywałam jego prawdziwą naturę. Nie był takim prostakiem za jakiego go brałam. Polubiłam go, mimo irytujących uwag i zaczepek. Był dobry._

 _Nasz związek zaczął się dość szybko i wyjątkowo irracjonalnie. Nie było to do mnie podobne; w końcu zawsze wszystko planowałam, by mieć pewność, że nie potknę się po drodze na sam szczyt. Jak się okazało, kosztowało mnie to utratą szansy na wygranie stu tysięcy dolarów. Byłam zła i wściekła, a dzięki świetnym prawnikom dostałam się do drugiego sezonu tego żałosnego programu, który oferował mi pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. On dalej tam był i dalej mnie kochał._

 _Jednak... Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, a on zdradził mnie z kimś, kogo uważałam za drogą mi przyjaciółkę. Nigdy nie czułam się tak okropnie. Ja go kochałam. I trudno mi było pogodzić się z faktem, że dwie bliskie mi osoby zrobiły mi coś takiego. Ja nigdy nie przegrywam, ale wtedy poczułam się tak słabo. Nie miałam na to jakiegokolwiek wpływu i to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze._

\- Courtney! Odpowiedz nam, proszę, na jeszcze jedno pytanie! - wołała jedna z wielu reporterów stłoczonych w tej wyjątkowo ciasnej salce.

Courtney Bardell, uczestnika reality show "Totalna Porażka", jak również posiadaczka rzeszy kochających fanów, jak i nienawistnych _haterów_ , stała na małej scenie, można byłoby powiedzieć, podium, skąd odpowiadała na pytania ciekawskich dziennikarzy, którzy i tak zmienią jej wypowiedzi na swoją własną fikcję, którą od dawna wytworzyli sobie w głowie na jej temat. Panowała ogromna duchota, a światło fleszy wyjątkowo oślepiało, ale ona była przyzwyczajona do takich warunków i wypowiadała się z miłym, reprezentacyjnym uśmiechem na twarzy, czego mogło jej pozazdrościć wiele sławnych ludzi. Ona również mogła już się wpisać w grono celebrytów, gdyż po czterech sezonach zrobiła niesamowitą furorę w świecie kanadyjskich mediów. Tylko to ten czas, gdy człowiek wyrasta z dennych marzeń o milionie dolarów i patrzy na świat bardziej realistycznie, stawiając sobie istotne cele do osiągnięcia.

\- Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedziała miło - W końcu, po to tutaj jestem.

\- Czy sprawa z Duncanem jest dalej aktualna? W końcu w piątym sezonie, to znaczy, w Plejadzie Gwiazd, Gwen rzuciła go, bo cały czas chciał doprowadzić cię do poczucia zazdrości. Myślisz, że wasz związek ma jakieś szanse? Co odpowiesz fanom?

Nastała niezręczna cisza, którą zagłuszał jedynie odgłos fleszy aparatów fotograficznych. Te kilka słów było jak wbijanie igły szczepionki w skórę, ciągnące się w nieskończoność i wyjątkowo bolesne. Od kiedy piąty sezon zakończył się z dużym sukcesem oglądalności, nawet nie wspominała Duncana, bo wiedziała, że jest to sprawa, której nie da się już naprawić. Poczuła się przez niego zraniona i pozostawiona na pastwę losu. Okazał się być tym, za kogo od początku go brała - tępym dupkiem o mózgu i myśleniu neandertalczyka.

Starała się zachować swój miły uśmiech, chociaż warga jej zadrżała, gdy usłyszała imię tego, który zostawił w jej sercu największą i najtrwalszą ranę. Ze stoickim spokojem odparła:

\- Nie ma już nawet, co o nim wspominać. Przykro mi, jeśli ktokolwiek liczył na coś więcej. Wszyscy widzieli, co owy osobnik zrobił, dlatego nie zostaje mi nic więcej, jak zamknąć ten żałosny temat. - uśmiechnęła się trochę szerzej, by ukryć jej zakłopotanie i odciągnąć uwagę od szklanych oczu, do których już dawno zdążyły napłynąć łzy - Niestety kończy nam się czas, dlatego chciałabym tylko uroczyście ogłosić, że więcej mnie już w Totalnej Porażce nie zobaczycie. Rezygnuję z tego programu. Muszę zająć się nadchodzącym rokiem studenckim, z którym wiążę wielkie nadzieje na moją przyszłość. Cieszę się, że dzięki temu programowi poznałam tyle wspaniałych ludzi, którzy pomogli mi we własnej samorealizacji. Dziękuję.

Delikatnie skinęła głową do reporterów i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, zostawiając za sobą głośnych dziennikarzy, którzy z wielką desperacją wykrzykiwali jej imię, próbując ją zatrzymać, jakby w tej chwili była jakąś nierozwiązaną zagadką, którą chcieliby odkryć i zrozumieć zanim zniknie z ich życia.

Otarła symboliczną łzę z policzka i ruszyła w kierunku nieznanej przyszłości, która otworzyła się przed nią zaraz po tym, jak pozbyła się wszystkich blokujących ją trudności. Walka z wspomnieniami była najgorsza, ale Courtney wiedziała, że przeszłość jest tylko przeszłością, a ona urodziła się, by zasiąść na laurach i sięgnąć szczytu. Jeden chłopak nie zepsuje jej marzeń.


End file.
